


Heart's Requiem

by Rzan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Zawsze oglądał go z daleka, próbując robić wszystko, by Król spojrzał na niego chociaż trochę inaczej. Pusty za każdym razem doznawał porażki, ale jego lojalność nigdy się nie zachwiała, nie ważny czy jego Król rozumiał to, czy nie. Nawet do samego końca, jego lojalność pozostała. Zawsze robił to, co chce jego Król.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Requiem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101042) by DeadlyInformant. 



> Tytuł: Heart's Requiem  
> Autor: DeadlyInformant  
> Link do oryginału: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9251515/1/  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Rodzaj: Angst/Drama  
> Rating: non  
> Status: one-shot  
> Zgoda: czekam  
> Beta: Magayasou :*  
> Pairing: Hichigo/Ichigo one-side  
> Notka Tłumacza: Musiałam przetłumaczyć ten tekst, po prostu musiałam. Może przetłumaczę też sequel. Wiecie, że potrzebuję więcej niż jedną betę, ale chciałam zmieścić się w terminie MP. Feel free, jeżeli znacie dobry odpowiednik na polski tytuł i znajdziecie błędy :) Autorka na Hollowa mówi Hideaki — a ja za nią podążam. Uważa, że Hichigo powinien mieć swoje własne imię, że jest tak samo synem Masaki i Isshiego jak Ichigo, dlatego 'ki' jest od Masaki. Po więcej filozofii zapraszam na profil autorki ;)
> 
> Powtórzenia 'jego Król' robiła autorka — wydawało mi się ważne, by podążyć za nią, by pokazać jak myśli Hideaki.

Zawsze próbował w swój dziwny sposób dosięgnąć chłopaka. Był Pustym i przez to nie rozumiał filozofii zalotów, lub raczej żadnego innego podejścia do nich, niż perspektywy tego, czym był. Nie wierzył, że jego Król doceniłby, gdyby nagle został przyszpilony do podłogi i boleśnie wypieprzony.

Nie, wydaje mu się, że jego Król patrzyłby na niego zupełnie zniesmaczony, z obrzydzeniem, gdyby po raz kolejny wyzwał go na walkę o tron. Wiedział to. Ledwo co pozwalał sobie dostrzec uwagę, jaką Hideaki na co dzień mu poświęcał, a co dopiero mówić o jakichkolwiek ciepłych uczuciach, jakie miał wobec niego Pusty.

Kiedy został po raz kolejny pokonany, znikając w czarną nicość, zastanawiał się, co musi robić źle. Co zawsze musi robić źle. Nawet nie minutę po tym, jak zostaje pobity przez swojego Króla, pojawia się daleko, daleko od budynku, gdzie to się stało.

Chłopak nie może go stąd wyczuć i Hideaki jest za to ogromnie wdzięczny. Będąc _zabitym,_ zawsze boli, nawet jeżeli jest to ból bardziej emocjonalny niż fizyczny. Puści są przyzwyczajeni do fizycznego bólu, w końcu tak zostali stworzeni.

Hideaki nie może zrobić nic poza posępnym wpatrywaniem się, jak Tensa pojawia się u boku Ichigo i rozmawiają. To kolejna z rzeczy, której nie może znieść.

Ten głupi Pogromca Dusz stał się bardziej przyjazny względem ich Króla po tym, jak odzyskał swoje moce, po tym całym gównie z Xcution. Pusty nie będzie kłamał, wolał o wiele bardziej, jakby Pogromca znowu był staruszkiem i rzadko pokazywał jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie czymkolwiek poza staniem na tym swoim głupim patyczku.

Dzięki temu miałby przynajmniej z czego kpić, coś, czym mógłby mu dopiekać i wywyższać się. To było wszystko, co się wtedy działo. Starszy Pogromca Dusz nawet nie odpowiadał na jego zaczepki. Ten nowy jednak by odpowiedział i zapewne sprałby go tak samo mocno, jak ich Król.

Wtedy na pewno ten mały smark chwaliłby się tak, jak jego Król, nazywając go słabym i żałosnym. Hideaki był okrutną kreaturą, jednak nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć Pogromcy, że ten istnieje tylko dlatego, iż on był na tyle miły, by oddzielić się od niego w momencie, gdy Ichigo prawie całkowicie stał się Pustym.

Hideaki nie jest nawet pewny, dlaczego jest zadowolony z tego, że pozwala wierzyć Pogromcy, iż ten jest wszechmogący nad Pustym. Wie, że sam nie dbałby, gdyby zniszczył głupio zadowolonego z siebie Pogromcę i on sam byłby jedynym dla swojego Króla.

To po prostu świadomość tego, że Król byłby zdenerwowany, gdyby stracił miecz, który miał tak długo; to było głównym powodem, dla którego zostawił tego małego smarka w spokoju. Zostawił, by ten, w zamian zakumplował się z chłopcem; zazdrość zaczęła powoli zżerać jego serce — coś, o czym nie wiedział, że nawet ma. Ta zazdrość kpi z tego, że to właśnie do niego chłopak powinien być tak przywiązany.

Kurosaki Ichigo byłby niczym, tylko plamą na ziemi Soul Soiciety, gdyby on nigdy go nie ochronił, gdy ten poszedł uwolnić tego małego bachora, Kuchiki. A mimo to chłopak wydaje się zupełnie nie dbać o to. Może nawet jeszcze nie poskładał wszystkich faktów w tym swoim malutkim, głupim móżdżku, który bardziej przypominał mózg gryzonia, niż człowieka.

 

* * *

 

Hideaki od miesięcy nie próbował przewyższyć swojego Króla. Mógł powiedzieć, że Ichigo zaczął być nerwowy i próbuje dowiedzieć się, co takiego knuje jego wewnętrzny Pusty, jednak jest zbyt znużony, by dostatecznie mocno o tym pomyśleć.

Bycie _zabijanym_  raz za razem, jest męczące i może poczuć, że staje się coraz mniej stabilnym w tym świecie. Nie wiedział nawet, że może zostać wyparty ze świata, który sam stworzył w umyśle chłopca. Ta myśl przerażała go tak bardzo, że nie chciał dać nawet cienia satysfakcji Królowi w wiarę, że po raz kolejny pokonał on ciemność, którą miał w sobie.

Ostatnim razem, gdy Hideaki widział Tensa Zangetsu, mały smark patrzył na niego z lekkim zmartwieniem, próbując odgadnąć, co takiego dzieje się z Pustym, że ten tylko bezwiednie unosi się w ich akwarium, w umyśle chłopca. To, że Pusty tak długo nie miał żadnego wybuchu, musi martwić Pogromcę; a może po prostu martwi się, że Hideaki może kupować sobie czas, by móc przezwyciężyć Ichigo.

Prawie się roześmiał, gdy Tensa o to zapytał; chciał powiedzieć mu, że gdyby naprawdę pragnął ich pokonać, mógłby zrobić to bez żadnego problemu. Był najsilniejszy z ich trójki i pozostała dwójka zdawała się tego nie rozumieć.

Jednak, zamiast odpowiedzieć, po prostu złośliwie się uśmiechnął i odpłynął, zostawiając za sobą Pogromcę, który obserwował go z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

Ponownie widzenie tego małego gówna, uderzyło w niego bardziej, niż sądził, ponieważ wiedział, że młody Pogromca jest bardzo mocno zaprzyjaźniony z Królem — a on sam ciągle chciał tego dla siebie.

Próbował dostać się na dobrą stronę Króla; och, Hueco Mundo wiedziało, jak bardzo się starał! Delikatnie mu podpowiadał, gdy ten odrabiał swoje zadanie domowe lub pomagał zrozumieć zagadnienie, którego nie rozumiał podczas czytania podręcznika.

To, że w międzyczasie ciągle wyśmiewał jego brak inteligencji, było po prostu tym, co zawsze robił. Gdyby bez tego zaproponował pomoc, jego Król od razu stałby się podejrzliwy. Dzięki temu chłopak, z niechęcią, ale jednak zaakceptował jego pomoc; tak długo, aż droczenie przestało być już droczeniem i Ichigo powiedział mu, by po prostu się odczepił.

Hideaki próbował czytać niektóre książki, jakie były w wewnętrznym świecie, pozostałości z tego, co Ichigo przeczytał w swoim prawdziwym życiu, ale atrament rozpływał się w wodzie. Były jego nieszczęściem, gdy je znalazł, ponieważ były jego jedyną i ostatnią nadzieją na to, że w jakiś sposób uda mu się zrozumieć, jak ludzie zalecają się do siebie.

Zamiast tego zaczął obserwować wszystko oczami Króla. Nigdy nie wspomniał, że to potrafi ani Tensie, ani Ichigo; chociaż wydawało mu się, że ten pierwszy również potrafi to robić — to by tłumaczyło, skąd tyle wie o prawdziwym życiu Ichigo.

To właśnie dzięki tej perspektywie Hideaki nauczył się o ludzkiej telewizji i filmach, czymś, co miało jakby reprezentować, odgrywać zwykłe życie ludzi. Mimo że większość programów i filmów go po prostu nudziła lub śmieszyła, no poza horrorami, które były jego ulubionymi filmami, nawet gdy przerażały jego Króla, uważnie oglądał romantyczne zachowania poruszających się obrazków.

Może mógłby zastosować je w swoim _związku_ , gdyby ktokolwiek mógł nazwać ciągłą, jednostronną chęć morderstwa jego przez Króla — związkiem.  


* * *

  
Jego próby użycia romantycznych gestów, które widział, zawiodły tak mocno, że prawie śmiał się sam z siebie — było to tak przerażająco komiczne. Widocznie nazywanie jego Króla zdrobnieniami i czułymi słówkami, próby dowiedzenia się o jego życiu, o ludziach w nim, o proponowaniu pójścia, gdzieś razem — spędzenia wspólnie czasu, tak przeraziły jego Króla, że ten sam tym razem zaatakował Hideakiego i wykończył go, a Pusty nawet się nie bronił.  
  
Uważał, że to w sumie była jego własna wina; tyle razy mówił o mocy, jaką posiada, by zabić lub torturować przyjaciół Ichigo, że ten pewnie źle zinterpretował jego ostanie słowa — jako kolejną groźbę przeciw nim. I na Hueco Mundo, wiedział, że jego Król nie zniesie gróźb przeciwko nim, nieważne jak bardzo miałoby ucierpieć jego własne życie.

 

Tym razem odczekał miesiąc przed kolejną próbą. Czekał, aż Ichigo pojawi się, by zobaczyć Tensę; ostatnimi miesiącami robił to dość często. Chłopak został sam, gdy Pogromca zniknął tam, gdzie zawsze.

Ichigo od razu stał się bardziej czujny, gdy Hideaki się pojawił. Pusty nie zaatakował go tym razem. Zamiast tego po prostu zapytał chłopaka, czy ten chciałby z nim posiedzieć. Król odpowiedział na to negatywnie i natychmiast zniknął z wewnętrznego świata.

Hideaki powinien się tego spodziewać, jednak dalej czuł coś ciężkiego w miejscu, gdzie miał serce, cięższego od momentu, gdy to wszystko się zaczęło.

Tensa ponownie się pojawił, obserwując go z tym czymś w oczach, co Hideaki wiedział, że nie może być dobre. Pogromca Dusz nie odzywał się, po prostu patrzył na niego, jak ten odwraca się i odchodzi do swojej własnej części tego podwodnego świata.

Nigdy zbyt długo ze sobą nie rozmawiali i cokolwiek Pogromca chciał mu powiedzieć, zostawił to dla siebie. I dobrze, Hideaki nie chciał zacząć się przyjaźnić z tym małym bachorem.

Siedząc na swoim ulubionym budynku, zwiesił głowę, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom. Był zaskoczony, widząc jak blakną. Opierając je o krawędź, mógł ledwie je dostrzec. Musiało minąć parę dobrych godzin, zanim ponownie były całe; Hideaki ukrył to wydarzenie głęboko w swoim umyśle, nie chcąc o tym pamiętać. W końcu nie było to teraz tak ważne, różne dziwactwa się zdarzały, gdy był on zamieszany.  


* * *

  
Gdy Król pojawia się po raz kolejny, Hideaki bawił się akurat z nieprawdziwymi rybami. Nie wiedział, że Ichigo był w ich wewnętrznym świecie, do momentu, aż chłopak stanął  niespodziewanie za nim, kaszląc, by zdobyć jego uwagę.

To oczywiście spowodowało, że stracił swoje skupienie i ryby po prostu uciekły z jego pułapki z reiatsu, w którą je wcześniej złapał. Przeklinając, pozwolił, by sieć ponownie wtopiła się w niego. Odwrócił się do Króla i widział, jak ten zmarszczył brwi. Po raz pierwszy nie był zadowolony, że widzi chłopaka.

Czuł się jak na krawędzi, możliwe, że przez tę nerwowość, która pojawiła się wraz z aktywnym poszukiwaniem uwagi i pragnieniem go.

— Przestaniesz w końcu próbować zabić wszystko, co wpadnie w twoje ręce, Pusty? — splunął na niego Ichigo, wyglądając, jakby był zły, oglądając odpływające za budynek ryby.

Hideaki uniósł ręce nad głowę i posłał w stronę Króla swój ulubiony, skręcony uśmiech, zarezerwowany tylko na czas, gdy chłopak był na niego zły; powodowało to, iż ten jeszcze bardziej go karcił.

— Tensa mówi, że dziwnie się zachowujesz. — To była następna rzecz, która wyszła spomiędzy ust Króla, na co Hideaki tylko uniósł swoją brew i milczał.

Co z tego, że ten gówniany Pogromca myśli, iż jest dziwny? On też myśli, że ten gówniarz, jest dziwny, co nie znaczy, że zamierza o tym plotkować z Ichigo.

Już sama myśl, że Król go posłucha o tym, jak dziwnie zachowuje się Pogromca, spowodowała, że odrzucił w tył swoją głowę i głośno wybuchnął śmiechem.

Chłopak przed nim widocznie się wzdrygnął na ten dźwięk; dłoń oparł o klingę miecza, jakby zaraz miał go wyciągnąć i się bronić. Albo atakować — i jedno, i drugie było możliwe, jeżeli chodziło o Hideakiego.

— Co tutaj w ogóle robisz?

Hideaki zamrugał, zupełnie nie spodziewając się pytania i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Czy to, że jego ulubionym budynkiem akurat był dom Kurosakiego, naprawdę zmuszało do pytania o to? Chociaż w sumie jak o tym teraz pomyślał, to Ichigo może mógł pomyśleć, że w ten sposób Hideaki go wyzywa lub grozi mu i jego rodzinie.

Ha, jak gdyby! Gdyby chciał grozić rodzinie chłopaka, groziłby mu prosto w twarz, a nie kręcąc się wokół ich domu w jego wewnętrznym świecie.

W tym momencie zauważył coś dziwnego w dłoni Ichigo, wyglądało to trochę jak jego odznaka zastępczego shinigami, jednak jednocześnie przypominała… jakby miała wewnątrz maskę Hideakiego? Czuł nawet, jakby tam znajdowało się jego reiatsu. Co to jest, do cholery?

Jego Król musiał zauważyć, jak się przygląda, ponieważ uniósł to i ironicznie się uśmiechnął; jego oczy świeciły pewnym triumfem, który zmusił Hideakiego, by ten stał się ostrożniejszy — jakby to w ogóle było jeszcze możliwe.

— Tak, widzisz tę rzecz? — zapytał Ichigo, szydząc z niego. Oboje wiedzieli, że Hideaki zauważył to.

— I co w związku z tym? Ach, tak bardzo mnie lubisz, że musiałeś zmienić swoją odznakę na taką, która by ci przypominała o mnie? — droczył się, z szerokim uśmiechem wskazując na nią.

— Nie, tak bardzo cię nienawidzę, że nie mogę doczekać się, aż się ciebie dzięki całkowicie temu pozbędę. — Król odpowiedział mu z taką pewnością i zadowoleniem z siebie, że Hideaki nie mógł temu pomóc, ale zaczął się bać, iż ten mówi prawdę.

Czym była ta rzecz, że Ichigo był tak pewny, iż dzięki niej się „go” pozbędzie”?

Nie zamierzał pozwolić Królowi wygrać, dlatego też wyciągnął swojego własnego Zangetsu, zanim chłopak może się poruszyć i rzucił się, by zniszczyć trzymaną przez Kurasakiego tę głupią odznakę.

Ichigo musiał go jednak przechytrzyć — czy stał się aż tak przewidywalny? — i bez chwili namysłu odsunął się, nie wyciągając nawet swojego własnego miecza do obrony.

Zamiast tego po prostu wyciągnął odznakę z pewnością siebie i wskazał nią na Hideakiego — to nawet nie było gestem obronnym!

Pusty zaśmiał się na ten idiotyczny gest, unosząc miecz nad sobą.

— Jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz stracić swoje ramię, wystarczyło zapytać — zarechotał. Opuścił miecz, a grawitacja tylko zwiększyła szybkość ciężkiego ostrza, które mocno uderzyło w odznakę.

Wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Odznaka nie pękła, w zamian pochłonęła moc ataku i odbiła ją z powrotem w miecz, który pokruszył się w jego dłoni. Hideaki z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w rękojeść, którą trzymał, nie mogąc pojąć, jak coś tak małego mogło doszczętnie zniszczyć jego broń.

Z przerażeniem odkrył jednak, że odznaka nie tylko zniszczyła jego Zangetsu, ale zauważył, że zaczyna z niej wypływać reiatsu — jego własne reiatsu — które zaczęło się tworzyć w podobną sieć, w jaką jeszcze chwile temu łapał ryby.

Pułapka mocno go oplotła, a wraz z nią reiatsu tak podobne do jego, jednak w tym samym czasie trochę inne, na tyle, że nie mógł go zatrzymać przed wbijaniem się w jego skórę tak mocno, iż nie pozwoliło mu ruszyć się nawet na cal.

Od razu zwaliło go z nóg i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić poza szamotaniem się z więzami, które coraz bardziej się zacieśniały wokół niego, prawie odcinając mu dopływ powietrza i tak mocno wrzynając się, że był pewny, iż krwawi.

Wydawało się, że Ichigo uważa to za bardzo zabawne, gdy kuca obok niego, a ironiczny uśmiech powoduje, że Hideaki nie chce nic więcej niż tylko zerwać się i zbić go z jego twarzy. W każdym innym przypadku mógłby uważać, że ten rodzaj uśmiechu jest gorący, kurwa, wiedział doskonale, że by tak uważał, ale teraz, gdy jego własne życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, uważa go za szalenie wkurwiający.

— Nie możesz się uwolnić, prawda? — zapytał nad nim Ichigo, szydząc z niego w ten sam sposób, który przypomina Hideakiemu jego własne wyśmiewanie chłopaka.

— Uwolnij mnie, a nie skręcę ci karku, Królu — warczy w odpowiedzi Pusty.

Ichigo nawet się nie roześmiał na tę fałszywą groźbę; w zamian poklepał przez sieć głowę Hideakiego, jakby ten był jakimś zwierzakiem. Ten z duszącym uczuciem zorientował się, że w ten sposób pieścisz zwierzę, które zaraz uśpisz, zwierzę, które cię ugryzło.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — wysyczał, nie pozwalając sobie pokazać strachu, który zagnieździł się w jego żołądku. Może zobaczyć, jak jego własne ciało zaczyna ponownie blaknąć, po raz kolejny jego dłonie są ledwo widoczne i wydaje się, jakby tym razem zaczęły niknąć również jego ramiona.

— Ponieważ jesteś zagrożeniem, jesteś zbyt potworną rzeczą, by móc trzymać cię w pobliżu i nie mogę pozwolić, byś zranił moich bliskich — prosto odparł mu Ichigo.

W jego głosie nie ma nic innego poza złością, żadne uczucie żalu, wyrzutów sumienia za niszczenie kogoś tak silnego, jak Hideaki. Kogoś tak lojalnego, jak Hideaki, kogoś, kto od pierwszego momentu od przebudzenia nie robił nic innego, niż tylko bronił swojego Króla i tych, którzy są mu bliscy.

Nie, Król nie może sam na to wpaść, będąc zbyt zaślepionym fałszywymi groźbami Hideakiego, jego żądzą krwi, chęcią przejęcia tronu i nie był w stanie dostrzec, że ten nigdy nie wkładał zbyt wiele chęci, siły, by zwyciężyć.

Hideaki zamknął oczy, czując, jak wypływa z niego reiatsu przez sieć do odznaki, czymkolwiek ta cholerna odznaka była. Zjadało go to żywcem i ta myśl przerażała go bardziej niż cokolwiek wcześniej.

Jego Król upewnił się, że dalej będzie mógł korzystać z jego mocy, pomyślał gorzko. Ponieważ tego właśnie żądał od swojego lojalnego Konia, chciał po prostu używać maski bez obecności Hideakiego.

I Ichigo nawet nie zostanie, by patrzeć. Słyszał, jak chłopiec wstaje, a on nie miał tyle energii, by go poprosić o chociaż odrobinę szacunku, jaką pokazałby, zostając i obserwując jak prawdziwie i ostatecznie zabija swojego lojalnego konia.

Chłopak odszedł tak szybko, jak się pojawił i Hideaki leżał, pozostawiony samemu sobie, by wniknąć w odznakę.

Gorycz i żal zjadały go nawet bardziej, niż ta głupia rzecz kiedykolwiek mogła. Zaczął histerycznie się śmiać, jego ciało ogarnęły drgawki przez ten przeszywający ból i zdesperowany śmiech.

Tak długo się starał, by jego Król zwrócił na niego uwagę, tak długo próbował, by ten go polubił, a może nawet i kiedyś odwzajemnił jego uczucia. Teraz jasno widział, że jego cel nigdy nie mógł być zrealizowany, Ichigo nienawidził go od samego początku.

Sam fakt, że był Pustym, był wystarczający, by człowiek znienawidził go i cokolwiek Hideaki by zrobił, było łączone z tym, czym był, powodując tylko, że jeszcze bardziej podsycało to nienawiść Ichigo.

Każda próba dostania się na dobrą stronę chłopaka, każde słowo, że prawdziwie zależy mu na Ichigo, byłoby traktowane jako pułapka.

Jednak koń Króla jest mu lojalny aż do samego końca i Hideaki nie walczył z głodem odznaki. W zamian po prostu leżał i nie przestawał się śmiać, pozwalając jej zrobić to, co było oczywiste, że zamierza. Przynajmniej nawet po śmierci będzie w stanie pomóc swojemu Królowi.


End file.
